


Ghost recon Wildlands and Rainbow six siege

by Maverick12345



Category: Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick12345/pseuds/Maverick12345
Summary: Nomad finds out that Bowman lied to her and her team. She new it wasn't the first time a government agency lied to them or tried to use them to take care of something. This time wasn't any different. But one thing she did know is that it was the last time.First Nomad thought it might be a good idea to incorporate rainbow six siege team and certain members of the female team in ghost team as a test.This is going to a cross over between ghost recon Wildlands and Rainbow six siege.If you don't like the story then don't read it because I don't have time for smart ass people who think there better than others.





	Ghost recon Wildlands and Rainbow six siege

Bowman - was CIA task with Black ops and the lead contact for ghost recon team. She found out that a rainbow six siege team member was in bolvia now doing something they were.

Calling a old friend she found out that the siege team member was operation alone here.

Twitch - She is operating outside of are orders. As far as I know she's in Bolivia a lone..

Nomad - Bowman, I have a truck and died sacrios and money still here. I'm guessing that its not Unidad either. So what do you want me to do.

Bowman - I don't know let me know make a call and find out..

Nomad - Waiting for Bowman to call back was like waiting for ablong story to end.

Soon A new Voice came on. this is Valker. I'm surprised you call me. Nomad I take it.

Nomad - Bowman who is this. I deal only with you or not at all. Do i make my self clear?

Bowman - Nomad what's got you upset. I said i call you back. But I didn't ssy when or eho would call back.

Nomad - Listen Bowman. I deal with you is that clear. I'm having a rough morning and if you want to fuck with me be my guest and I will hang up and disconnected here.

Bowman - Nomad what is it you want from me. I don't understand.

Nomad - Bowman I want you to show me some dam Respect and you to be mine from now on. Is that too much to ask for.

Bowman - Wait what are you saying. You want me to do what?

Nomad - I want you to ket me pick eho i want to work with. You see i want Valkyrie, Twitch, Frost, Ying, Hibana, Zofia, Ela, Mira, IQ, Alibi, Dokkaebi and you to ve in my squad. I'm not going to take no for an answer from you. either you say ok or I'll make sure you join my squad of sexy woman. The choice is yours

Bowman you can't make me do that.

Nomad - Want to bet. I wonder what your boss would ssy if they found out about to the fantasize you doing over the enemy guy.

Bowman - Nomad. You wouldn't dare do this.

Nomad - Want to bet. i was able to get your boss on the line yesterday and asked for this request and they ok it. So I will se you in the morning and be sure to wear something sexy and tight. i want to see thst ass of your good.

Bowman - I understand Nomad. I will make sure that thus is cleared with the brass up stairs and I will see to it that yoy have me in the field with you.

Nomand - You don't know how long I'm been waiting for you to say that. I'm going to wait for this request to go through before I fo anything more. I have faith that you'll be able to get what I want and need otherwise say goodbye to me helping you in bolvia.

Bowman - You wouldn't dare leave Bolivia and everything down here now that you have seen. What's happening?

Nomad - Watch me. I'm tried of being used like some puppet for agencies and the fact that I have been able to live this long says something. But most of all I think about what I have been able to get intel wise in every agency contact. I have worked with in the psst three years Forgien and Domestic as well. So let me tell you something Karen Bowman I will do what ever I want to now.

Nomad - looking around now at what could have been there worst mission yet to find out how this could happen to them. she looked at Bowman after getting back. I think I have idea of what happened out there you dropped the ball and my team paid the price for it.

Bowman - Nomad how can you say this to me?

Nomad - It's simple. I'm thinking you were busy doing something else like i don't know masturbating while i was getting shot at in the field. I thunk maybe its time i teach you how to take care of your team right you slut.


End file.
